Kazu Snape!
by kazu-tori
Summary: Kazu, une jeune japonaise débarque a Poudlard suite à une blague des jumeaux Weasley qui a malencontreusement mal tournée pour Snape, qui découvre qu'il a une fille.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, sauf Kazu Snape, qui est mon perso (pas touche !!!). Et donc je ne touche pas d'argent (dommage ^^).

_**Prologue.**_

Oh putain, c'est quoi ça ?! Il y a deux secondes j'étais dans une bagarre passionnante et je me retrouve dans, ce que je crois être un château, ou milieu d'une centaine d'adolescents à table, aussi surpris que moi sans doute.

Après que mon choque soit passé, s'aperçoit des jumeaux (à moins que je ne vois doubles) aux cheveux très roux qui se trouvent debout, à côté d'une des quatre grandes tables en face de moi. Je les vois qui regardent derrière moi avec une peur sans nom. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'il y avait une estrade avec une autre grande table mais cette fois c'était une vingtaine d'adultes qui étaient assis à l'exception d'un homme mince, aux yeux et aux cheveux couleur corbeaux, habillé d'une sorte de robe noire et surtout aux regard froid, où je réussi à voir une surprise sourde.

« Bon, d'accord ! On est où là ? » Dis-je, un peu énerver et en japonais évidement ma langue natal.

Un vieil homme a barbe blanche (père noël) se lève et répond : « Eh bien ! Mon enfant ! Je crois que vous vous demander où vous êtes. Je vais donc vous répondre, nous nous trouvons en Angleterre et plus précisément à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! »

… Putain, mais je rêve et il me répond en anglais le vieux pour me dire que j'ais traversé de la banlieue de Tokyo au fin fond de l'Angleterre et tout ça en moins de deux secondes, j'ai vérifié sur ma montre ! Je me savais rapide, mais là quand même, c'est du délire !!

Je ne peux continuer mes réflexions quand soudain, je me rends enfin compte que la « petite » bagarre, la « petite » course poursuite et enfin de ce « petit » voyage express opportun ont eu plus de dégâts que je ne pensais. Une envie de rejeter le contenu de mon estomac me pris, ma vision se troubla dangereusement et je sentis que mon esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus. Puis le trou noir …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, sauf Kazu Snape, qui est mon perso (pas touche !). Et donc je ne touche pas d'argent (dommage ^^).

Reviews : merci à tous d'avoir mis des reviews, ca me fait super plaisir en espérant que la suite vous plaira. ^^

**Chapitre1 :**

J'ouvres les yeux et commence à analyser l'endroit où je me trouve. " Je déteste les

infirmeries avec tout ce blanc j'ai l'impression de devenir aveugle..."

A peine après avoir repris mes esprits que j'entends une porte s'ouvrir brutalement,

laissant entrer l'homme que j'avais aperçus il y a quelques temps. Cape noire, cheveux noirs,

souffle erratique et un air assez menaçant et pressé... Il s'approche et me dit entre deux

respirations difficiles:

" Je suis ton Père!"

....Que la force du Jedi soit avec moi...

"QUOI? C'est quoi ce délire?" m'écriais-je.

Le vieil homme de toute à l'heure arrive derrière " mon Père" avec ses yeux brillants de

malice sous ses lunettes en demi-lune et commence à m'adresser la parole:

"- Alors mon enfant, vous me semblez en bien mauvaise forme et perdue par cette dernière

nouvelle que vous venez d'apprendre. Je vous dois bien quelques explications. Voilà, nous

sommes à Poudlard et deux de nos élèves ont voulut faire une farce à notre cher professeur

de Potion en lui lançant un sort de détection d'enfants. Et voilà que vous apparaissez dans

la grande salle du château!

-Attendez deux minutes, s'il vous plait! J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça! répliquais-je alors

que je le voyais rouvrir la bouche. Récapitulons, je suis chez moi, au Japon, je cligne des

yeux et je me retrouve à faire une chute de 500m dans un château, où on enseigne la magie,

en Angleterre avec des étudiants comme spectateurs! Et mon père est professeur de potion,

en plus! C'est vraiment drôle!

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne connaissez pas l'existence de la magie? Vous n'êtes pas

sorcière? Répond 'black man'

-Bien sûr que non, je suis une femme de science, la magie n'est que dans les contes que nous

racontons pour endormir les enfants! Vous n'allez pas me dire vous croyez encore aux fées et

aux lutins, n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, certains contes pour enfants sont tirés de faits réels, et les fées, lutins et

sorciers sont aussi réels que vous et vos sciences. me dit calmement Père-noël.

-Donnez-moi la preuve!

-Ce que vous êtes entrain de vivre, n'est-il donc pas la meilleur des preuves?

-Oui, bon, ça va, hein! Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes des sorciers?

-C'est exact, mais le plus étonnant c'est que vous ne connaissez pas notre existance.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que touts jeunes sorciers de 11ans doivent recevoir une lettre venant de l'école de

sorcellerie de son pays, ils connaissent donc notre existence , m'explique mon père.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas sorcière et vu votre réaction

ce n'est pas normal... dis-je en grande réflexion.

-Disons que les cracmols( enfant de sorciers sans pouvoir) sont assez rares.

- Mais c'est vraiment génial tout ça! J'avais déjà assez d'emmerdes mais je vais encore m'en

coltiner d'autres avec vous! Je devrais avoir mon nom dans le livre des record pour ça!

m'énervais-je encore choquée par toutes ces révélations.

-Ne me répondez pas comme ça et surveillez votre vocabulaire, je suis quand même votre père!

- Mon père? Mais vous rêvez, je suis orpheline. J'ai seulement hérité de la moitié de vos

gènes, et puis je peux aussi révéler à tout le monde l'origine de l'autre moitié de mon

ADN!"

Et voilà, tout ce que j'attendais! Je vois le professeur de potion ouvrir grand la

bouche sous la surprise de ce que je viens d'annoncer. Et oui, mon grand! Si on veux attaquer

quelqu'un, il faut mieux éviter de lui donner les armes!

"-Il serait franchement embêtant que vos chers élèves soient au courant de l'endroit d'où je

viens. Votre autorité en sera grandement affectée et je ne parle même pas de vos collègues

et employés, dis-je d'une voix neutre et calme comme si ce que je venais de dire ne pouvais

pas gâcher la vie de mon chèèère papa!

-Albus, je crois que je vais envoyer cette jeune fille dans mes appartements, nous avons

beaucoup de choses à nous racontez." L'homme dit cette phrase calmement en essayant de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Severus m'agrippe brusquement par le bras, me sort du lit (j'ai un léger vertige d'ailleurs) et m'emmène rapidement dans les couloirs du

château. On arrive ensuite à des escaliers qui descendent, c'est fou comme il fait froid ici,

dans les deux sens du terme! Je plains les élèves qui doivent être obliger de descendre ici!

Nous approchons enfin d'une vieille porte en bois que le professeur pousse et nous entrons

dans une classe dont les étagères étaient remplies de bocaux aux substances non identifiées ( je crois que je préfère qu'ils le restent...). Il m'envoit au fond de la salle où j'aperçois une

autre porte bien dissimulé que je n'avais pas vu en rentrant.

Il ouvre la porte (je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup sur le chemin...) et nous voilà dans un

petit salon assez confortable, mais impersonnel. Tiens, une cheminée! C'est la première fois

que j'en vois une! Autour de l'antre échauffante, il y a deux fauteuils d'un beau vert, en

regardant bien c'est presque la seule couleur de cette pièce. Sur un des murs du petit salon,

s'étale une belle bibliothèque, garnie de beaux comme d'anciens livres. Un jeu d'échec est

installé sur un tapis, devant la cheminée et à côté de la table basse.

Il me lâche enfin au milieu de la pièce et engage une conversation sans doute très glissante

et dangereuse:

"-D'accord, mademoiselle, il semble que vous sachiez qui est votre mère.

-Oui, la prostituée du coin, c'est difficile de ne pas savoir quand on vous insulte sur vos

origine... Et puis cette femme n'est pas ma mère comme vous n'êtes pas mon père , vous

n'êtes que mes géniteurs.

-bien, mais j'aurais une requête à vous faire sur ça.

-Dites toujours je verrais bien après.

-Il existe un mage noir ici, et il se trouve que je suis un de ses partisan, en tant

qu'espion pour Dumbledore bien entendu. Il ne serait pas très content si il savait que j'ai

une fille moldue (sans pouvoirs si vous préférez) et que l'ai eu grâce à une prostituée

moldue .Sous la colère, il pourrait me tuer et vous tuer. Vous, votre famille et vos amis.

Alors pourriez-vous faire semblant d'être une sorcière, le temps que nous trouvions une

solution pour vous ramenez chez vous?

-Vous croyez que votre mage noir me fait peur? J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis comme d'amis, un de plus ou un de moins je ne vois pas vraiment la différence!

-Et que faites-vous pour vos proches? Il pourrait bien les tuer et vous aussi, vous m'avez

entendu non?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, ils savent se défendre! On a l'habitude, vous savez bien où

j'ai grandis. Et puis, moi, je suis destinée à mourir jeune, 22 ans dans le meilleur des cas,

et tout cas dans les pires souffrances, alors que votre mec vienne, ça ne me fait pas peur.

Mais, j'accepte votre proposition, ça pourrait être drôle!

-Cette situation pourrait-elle vous amuser? C'est d'une chose sérieuse dont je vous parle.

L'aventure qui vous arrive n'a vraiment rien de drôle!

-Ma vie n'a rien de drôle non plus, mais entre les rires ou les larmes, j'ai préféré le

rire. Je ne peux pas pleurer toute ma vie, personne ne peux et ne doit pleurer toute sa

vie…"

Un long silence s'installe après ma réplique. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, moi?

Je devrais mieux me contrôler, ça doit être les hormones.

"-Bref! Dites-moi donc ce qu'il faut savoir pour éviter que je ne dise une connerie et

garder votre précieux plan de réussite.

-Vous vous remettez vite de cette nouvelle situation perturbante, je trouve.

-J'ai une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun, sachiez-le mon vieux père" Une grimace me

répond pour le surnom dont je viens de le nommer.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivent, Severus m'apprend les bases du monde sorcier,

l'histoire politique récente ( Voldemort, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Fugde), le Quidditch

( woua, des balais volants! *ç*) les sortilèges de bases, les statues sociaux ( Sang-mélé, Sang- pure, né de moldu ou Sang de Bourbe..), tout le tralala quoi. Encore heureux que j'assimile

les informations vite, parce que sinon je serai vraiment paumée!

On fixe une histoire cohérente pour moi et il m'annonce enfin que l'heure du dîner arrive.

Oups, j'ai l'impression d'être jeter dans une fausse aux lions affamés qui n'ont pas mangé

depuis des mois! Bon ben, va falloir assuré là ( de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix,

j'ai deux solutions: soit je réussis ou alors... vaut mieux pas y penser, hein?) Aller,

GOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, sauf Kazu Snape, qui est mon perso (pas touche !). Et donc je ne touche pas d'argent (dommage ^^).

Reviews : merci pour les reviews, ca me fait super plaisir ^^ C'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous la trouver assez bien.

Et encore désolé pour le retard ! ^^'

**Chapitre 2:**

C'est dans une robe de sorcier, avec le visage fermé comme mon cher père que je m'assis à la grande table des professeurs. Evidemment, sous le regard de TOUTES les personnes présentes dans la salle. J'aime beaucoup le nouveau visage que je prends, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à faire tournée en bourrique tous le monde! HAHAHA! Oui, je sais, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords. Mais bon, j'avais pas de poupées quand j'étais enfant, fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'amuser.

Le dîner se passe dans un silence de mort (comment une centaine adolescents peut restée autant silencieux? c'est presque flippant!), les élèves ne cessent de jeter des coups d'œil entre moi et Severus. Je me suis retenue pendant tous le repas de ne pas sursauter et de ne pas faire briller mes yeux comme une gamine devant les plats succulents qui apparaissent d'un claquement de doigt sur les tables et le ciel dans le plafond qui est illuminé par des bougies flottantes.

Le repas se finit enfin et personne ne soupçonne ma véritable identité. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire "ouf", le vieil homme - à la barbe de trois kilomètres- commence un discours à la surprise de tous:

"- Mes chers élèves, comme vous l'avez tous remarquée une jeune femme (Et merde! Il était vraiment obligé de parler de moi?) est assise parmi-nous. Et pour répondre à toutes vos questions, elle est bien...

- Albus, pourrions-nous avoir une conversation avant que vous ne l'annonciez à toute l'école sans mon consentement!"

Bon, je sens bien que c'est à mon tour de rentrer sur scène. A l'étonnement de toute l'école (même de Severus), je me lève et annonce:

" Bonsoir à tous, je suis Kazu Snape, et oui je suis bien la fille de votre professeur de Potion. Avec les dernières nouvelles que nous avons reçus, mon père et moi avons décidé que je resterai quelques temps avec vous pour régler certains problèmes avec lui. Ravies de vous connaître et merci de vous compréhension."

Et je m'assois aussi calmement que je m'étais levée. Au moment où je pose mes fesses sur ma chaise, un brouhaha s'élève (Ah, je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas tous muet!). Severus semble un peu soulagé que j'ai pris l'initiative de régler le problème d'une simple et efficace remarque ne mettant pas mon rôle trop en danger. Par contre, c'est le sien (de rôle) qui est dorénavant en danger car je viens d'annoncer officiellement que je suis sa fille, il va sans doute avoir des soucis avec ça . Mais bon, si je n'étais pas intervenue on aurait eu le droit à un véritable duel verbal entre " Père Noël" et "Dark Vador" et ça aurait mal fini... Merde, j'aurais dut les laisser, ça aurait put être drôle!

Severus se lève et se dirige vers la porte au fond de la salle. Il vient de mettre fin au dîner. Je le suis de près et les autres tables se vident, elles aussi. L'une des parties les plus durs pour moi était passée. Il ne reste plus qu'à m'intégrer sans me faire démasquer, éviter la rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rentrer chez moi incognito sans que ça ne paraisse louche pour la communauté sorcière... Très simple, quoi! Une vraie partie de rigolade!

Albus Dumbledore nous suivit et me demande de passer, moi aussi, la cérémonie de répartition. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Severus, j'ai accepté. Même si j'ai entendu mon pseudo-père autoproclamé grogner un peu. (Oh! Comme c'est mignon de voir un grand gosse essayer de s'opposer à son vieux papa! C'est ironique, je précise bien!)

Nous faisons alors le même trajet que tout à l'heure pour rentrer dans les appartements de Severus. Il me montre la chambre d'ami qui sera dorénavant la mienne. La chambre est assez petite mais quand même plus grande que chez moi.

Il me dit que le petit déjeuner commence à sept heures minimum et finit à dix heures, je dois donc venir entre ces horaires. Ca me gêne un peu car je me lève très tôt et donc je déjeune avant cette heure ci, mais bon je vais faire avec. On se salut sommairement et allons dans nos chambre respectif.

Je me dirige vers le lit au milieu de la pièce et je m'affale dessus. Je prends mon portable dans ma poche et regarde mes messages. Il y en a beaucoup, dommage, à partir de ce jour je ne pourrais plus leur répondre...

Je le pose sur la table de nuit où j'aperçois un livre. Le titre me fait sourire:" la vie quotidienne de tous sorciers". Severus doit s'inquiéter pour le rôle que je suis entrain d'interpréter actuellement.

Je prends le livre et le lis jusqu'à une heure assez tardive. J'apprends le plus vite possible pour consolider mon personnage. Je m'endors petit à petit sur le bouquin. Le marchand de sable est passé et je ferme doucement les yeux.

Je me réveille dans la même position de la veille, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable: 5h37. Je décide de me lever pour aller faire mon jogging quotidien matinal. Oui, bon, très matinal, mais j'aime courir et il n'y a qu'à cette heure-là que je peux le faire! Je mets un short que j'avais en arrivant ici et un t-shirt que j'ai trouvé dans l'armoire que mon père a mis à ma disposition et je sors des appartements.

Je tourne en rond dans le château. C'est un véritable labyrinthe ici, j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation, je suis tellement désespérée que j'ai faillit marquer des croix sur les murs pour me repérer!

Je retrouve ENFIN la sortie! HOURRA! J'ai réussi! Le ciel, je vois enfin le ciel! J'ai l'impression d'agir comme un prisonnier qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis des années, mais j'ai vraiment horreur de rester à l'intérieur (je deviens vite claustro, même si la pièce fait la taille d'un terrain de foot).

Je commence à courir, le parc est vraiment immense. J'adore ça, même si la forêt donne froid dans le dos. Je cours encore, encore et encore... Je ne pense plus à rien, je ne fais plus attention à rien, même plus des problèmes actuels. Je ne me concentre que sur ma course et le magnifique paysage qui m'entoure.

Au bout d'un moment (environs une heure et demie), je décide enfin à rentrer. Je passe les grandes portes et là... Putain, 'faut retrouve le chemin jusqu'au cachot, maintenant! Bon, c'est parti pour un autre moment de galère.

"Hé vous! Que faites-vous ici? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, et vous mettez de la boue partout en plus, j'avais tout nettoyer! Espèce de sale gosse!"

Oups! Je regarde à mes pied, c'est vrai qu'il y a de la terre. Ce mec ressemble à un échappé d'asile sous haute surveillance avec son regard d'assassin et son acolyte de chat. On dirait presque Gargamel et Azraël... Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de sosies de fictions ici: Dark Vador, Père Noël, Schtroumpfs...

En attendant le vieil homme me regarde toujours menaçant... Je sens que ça va être ma fête...


End file.
